gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Docktug
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelset = DOCK_VEHICLES |modelname = docktug |handlingname = DOCKTUG |textlabelname = DOCKTUG |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = Trailer (dock) Trailer (large) Trailer (tanker) Trailer (logs) Trailer (car carrier) Trailer (flatbed) Additional trailers Army Trailer (tanker) Army Trailer (Military and Driller versions only) Trailer (car carrier) (Pack Man variant) Trailer (large) (Fame or Shame variant) Mobile Operations Center (Enhanced version only) |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = rig_2 |exhaustacceleration = rig_2 |idle = rig_2 |deceleration = rig_2 |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVY Docktug is a single-occupant industrial truck found in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Docktug is based on the Ottawa Commando 4x2 Terminal Yard Tractor, a Canadian truck used, just like the Docktug, as a semi-trailer truck, though it does not only involve being used in ports. The Docktug assumes an asymmetrical design, where the cabin only occupies the left side of the wheelbase instead of the entire wheelbase's width. The front end is rather simple and features a ram bar with the typical yellow-black pattern, squared headlights and turning lights. While the left quarter is straight, the right quarter is angled a bit, causing the right headlight to be more centered than the left headlight, causing the characteristic asymmetry. Next to the right light is the grille, which is also located to the right side, rather than centered. The cab only has enough room for the driver and contains the left door and a rear-view mirror on the left, as well as a set of trumpet horns and a strobe light mounted on the right part of the cab, while on the right side, a large pole holds the right mirror. Next to the cab and almost below it, there is a small compartment that possibly holds the engine, as suggested by the grille and the unusable cover seen below the cab's windshield. Behind the cab, a large frame separates the front section from the rear one, accompanied by the large exhaust pipe seen in the right side of the vehicle. The rear section is very small and only contains the rear axle, fuel tank depot on the left, a small ladder on the right, rear wheel fenders and the typical platform for trailers. Unlike most industrial semi trucks, the vehicle lacks tail lights. Attaching a container trailer will tend to be problematic. The trailer seems too long for the vehicle and becomes stuck in the semi's rear hinges and rack. Once it is successfully attached, it will collide constantly with the truck's rear at turns, often interrupting the normal driving. The Docktug's windows are bullet resistant and can withstand a few bullet hits before being shattered. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WTWxD0GX20 Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Because of its singular purpose in short-haul trailer transporting, the Docktug does not possess exceptional performance figures. Acceleration is just below the Phantom and braking is adequate for its smaller size. Acceleration and braking are also affected slightly by having a trailer hooked to the back, just as it would be in real life. The Docktug has no visible engine model due to its compact and cab-over body design, however, the engine sound revs moderately high (yet still lower than other trucks, such as the Benson and Police Riot), and provides a significantly smooth engine sound, yet the roar produced from the engine can still be heard unlike the aforementioned vehicles. Because of the smaller size and weight, the Docktug will not knock cars out of the way in a collision, although it can cause significant damage depending on the size of the vehicle hit. The Docktug is also completely bulletproof, which means if the player gets shot while in it, they will not take damage, though the windows will eventually crack and shatter under sustained gunfire. GTA V Overview Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' HVYDocktug-Front-GTAV.png|'Docktug' in GTA V. (rear quarter view) Docktug-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Docktug on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Docktug-GTAV-TowingCarTrailer.jpg| A Docktug towing a Trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Docktug is not able to spawn randomly around San Andreas, making it less common than other semi trucks, but can still be found parked and driven in specific locations. *Frequently spawns in and around the warehouses and docks in Elysian Island. *Will sometimes (rarely) be seen driving around the Los Santos International Airport. *Found sometimes at the Murrieta Oil Field. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely seen on Strawberry Avenue. *May spawn on Elysian Island. References Navigation }}de:Docktug (V) es:Docktug pl:Docktug Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks